Heretofore solar collectors have been mounted on the roof or the attic of buildings for absorbing solar energy from the sun. The energy from the sun passes through transparent panels mounted in the roof structure for impinging upon black surfaces. As disclosed in our earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,999 the roof was built and a panel was installed in the roof. This permitted the solar energy to pass into the attic and be absorbed by the black floor or surface. This, in turn, heated the air carried within the attic which was subsequently pumped out for heating the building. In our other U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,447 there is disclosed a solar panel which includes first and second translucent panels that are mounted transverse to each other on an inclined roof of a house or the like.
While both of the above structure operate satisfactorily, they require separate construction of the truss, roof and solar panels.